legofriendsfandomcom-20200214-history
Olivia
"It's easy, or at least we can figure it out!" -Olivia Olivia is part of the LEGO Friends franchise. She is one of the five main characters of the theme. Description Olivia has four best friends, Andrea, Emma, Mia and Stephanie. As described on the LEGO website, "Olivia loves inventing things, building things, and hanging out with friends." Her personality is friendly, kind, shy, and sweet but sometimes her friends think she can be stubborn. It is hinted that she may like Jacob and sees him as her love interest. This is seen in Olivia's Science Show when she is blushing as she says "hey" to him. It is also hinted that Jacob likes her back. She is the first "friend" we meet in the TV series. She has chestnut brown hair and dark brownish-hazel eyes. Her clothing includes a pink tank top with hearts, a purple skirt and pink ballet flats for shoes. In Season 2 or in "The Power of Friendship", she wears a purple tank top with white buttons, blue jeans and pink flip-flops. In the webisode series, or so to speak web series on YouTube and on the LEGO.com website under 'Friends', she is smart, sophisticated and outgoing, as also in the "TV" series or web series specials, such as LEGO Friends: The Power of Friendship, or the length specials such as New Girl in Town, Stephanie's Surprise Party, Dolphin Cruise, Country Girls (titled Country Girls on Netflix, titled Mia's Ranch Romance or just Ranch Romance on YouTube), Emma's Dilemma, Friends of the Jungle, Kate's Island, and The Grand Hotel. In Ranch Romance, she gives Stephanie advice to go for Martin, Mia's next door neighbor at her farm home since she was little. Character Personality Olivia is very shy but also friendly, sweet, and kind. She has a crush on Jacob, which is totally mutual. She is always there for her four best friends. She is somewhat stubborn at times. Olivia is into science, hiking, inventing stuff, building stuff, hanging out with her friends, and taking pictures. Her crush on Jacob is somewhat obvious, but not so much as to him. Her personality is cute, sweet, and shy. She adores her friends, and her favorite animal is the platypus. Appearance Olivia has medium-colored, lightish skin, dark brown hair that is chestnut, and amber-brown eyes that are somewhat hazel-like. She wears a pink tank top with hearts in white linings, along with a pink headband that pulls her hair back nice and tidy, a short purple skirt and ballet-shoe-looking pink flats. Olivia's eye color that is similar to Mia's is one of her most notable features. Background Olivia started out as not native to or from Heartlake City in "New Girl in Town". She has been there for about 3 or 4 weeks and has not made any new friends. She develops a crush on Heartlake City boy Jacob, who has a crush on her back. Olivia helped him with a toy plane in the pilot episode 'New Girl in Town', and even met four best friends along the way. When meeting Stephanie, Andrea, Mia and Emma, she soon finds herself in a better situation. She feels better and glad that she was able to make such good friends. Her pet Scarlet (or Scarlett), a brown little dog, has been trained and she worked everything out in the end. The woman who returned Scarlett wants her back, and asks for her, but Olivia's aunt steps in and tells her she is already taken. Aunt Sophie (or Sophie, as need may be called) gives Scarlet to Olivia and Olivia thanks her. The five then celebrate their victory at the end of "New Girl in Town". History }}Not much is known about Olivia's history of where she was before now, but according to the webisode: "Oh Brother, what did you do!", she even loved science when she was very, very long. Back then, she probably barely knew what photosynthesis was. Olivia started out as not native to or from Heartlake City in "New Girl in Town". She has been there for about 3 or 4 weeks and has not made any new friends. She develops a crush on Heartlake City boy Jacob, who has a crush on her back. Olivia helped him with a toy plane in the pilot episode 'New Girl in Town', and even met four best friends along the way. When meeting Stephanie, Andrea, Mia and Emma, she soon finds herself in a better situation. She feels better and glad that she was able to make such good friends. Her pet Scarlet (or Scarlett), a brown little dog, has been trained and she worked everything out in the end. The woman who returned Scarlett wants her back, and asks for her, but Olivia's aunt steps in and tells her she is already taken. Aunt Sophie (or Sophie, as need may be called) gives Scarlet to Olivia and Olivia thanks her. The five then celebrate their victory at the end of "New Girl in Town". Pet Olivia has a pet dog named Scarlett, who she adopted at the end of "New Girl in Town". Relationships Friendships She is friends with Emma, Mia, Stephanie, and Andrea. Romance She has a crush on Jacob. Episodes * New Girl in Town * Stephanie's Surprise Party * Dolphin Cruise * Mia's Ranch Romance * Emma's Dilemma * Friends of the Jungle * Andrea's Big Moment * Kate's Island * The Grand Hotel Sets that include Olivia *3315 Olivia's House * 3065 Olivia's Treehouse * 3933 Olivia's Inventor's Workshop * 3184 Adventure Camper * Olivia's Ice Cream Bike * Summer Caravan * Jungle Falls Rescue * Olivia's Beach Buggy * Sunshine Harvest * Olivia's Newborn Foal * Olivia's Speedboat Trivia * In "New Girl in Town", she is shown as the main protagonist. * After New Girl in Town, the show centers more around all of them, except for in, "Andrea's Big Moment", where Andrea is. }} Gallery Olivia.jpg|Olivia oliviarender.png|Picture on the Friends website Friends girls.jpg|with her friends Category:Female Category:Lego Friend Category:Main Character